


Black Lace on Sweat

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ouatfemkink:<br/>Cora/any female character, heavy bondage, Cora is forced to submit. Bonus for dub-con, fisting, breathplay, forced orgasms.</p><p>Warning: Mentions inappropriate mother/daughter incest thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace on Sweat

She expects that no one knows about this aspect of her punishment. They are supposed to be "good" after all. What a bunch of fools. For the most part, Cora is imprisoned in a high security dungeon like space merging aspects of the modern world and that of fairy tale land. She is not treated poorly with regards to her living conditions or her diet. However, every evening she is forced to submit: to none other than Eugenia Lucas, the half-bred lower class bitch who treats her like a common whore. Her, Cora Mills, the greatest witch of her time, the Queen of Hearts. Reduced to nothing more than a commoner's sex slave.

The little bell tinkles as it always does at this time. The guards move in, strip her down and begin attaching the ropes. Everyday is different: one day she will be strung face down; the next upside down left for hours; the next like an animal for the slaughter. She never knows what will to happen or how long she will have to wait. The waiting was the worst. Sometimes she'd rail against them until they are forced to gag her. Other times she merely waits, like a spider caught in her own web, waiting for the fly the circle close enough.

Today her arms are pulled roughly behind her tied as if she is under-arrest. Placed on her knees, Cora can only scowl as her wrist restraints are attached to her ankle restraints, bowing her entire front into an abnormal arch. She cannot balance in this position, and she falls to her side, demanding assistance from the guards, who merely laugh at her predicament. "Don't worry Queenie, Granny will be in here soon to "assist" you plenty. And you're in luck, its a full moon tonight AwhoooOOOOOOO!" Laughing they leave her to the thoughts of horror filling her- Surely Eugenia would not stoop so low?

For what feels like hours she waits. The guards words running through her mind. The ropes are chafing, where they've tied them too tight. The ropes that encircle her breasts in particular feel as if they are on fire against her skin. The current pinkish colour of her breasts alerts her to their swollen state of discomfort, more so when Granny walks up to her and treads on the nipple closest to the floor.

"Evening Cora." Granny snarks, tapping her foot. "Always a pleasure!" Cora, stares defiantly back. She knows that eventually Eugenia will illicit a response from her, but for all the games she is put through by the other woman, this game of silence is the one they play every night. The one game she can control, at least until she can't.

Granny merely hums to herself, seeming in her element. Cora hears metal clang and feels movement by her wrist restraints, but can only watch as Granny walks to the side of the room where the crank is waiting. She slows turns the handle, until Cora feels the chain hoisting into the air from the catch joining her hands and feet. The pain is excruciating where the ropes are pulling and stretching against her body. She's not sure how long her limbs will be able to handle being in this position.

"Now," Granny practically skips over happily, "I have a surprise for you tonight. Something I've been saving. Hmmm.. Not even a little curious? Alright then, I could leave you hanging here a bit longer and come back until you beg me to tell you? Oh good. A head shake. Progress. Well, then. Let's begin shall we: but before I reveal the surprise you will ask me for it Cora. You will beg like the pathetic whore you are."

Cora is raised to Granny's eye level, her body once swaying in open air is now steadied by Granny's touch. She expects Eugenia to apply the electric nipple clamps that she's so goddamn fond of. What she does not expect is to be spun around, with her back facing her torturer.  
The lube is cold as she feels Eugenia apply it to her rosebud. Cora knows that Eugenia knows that this is the sexual act that she despises the most. To be anally penetrated, like some kind of farm animal. That and sex between women, a picture of her daughter and that blonde bafoon of a saviour standing over her shrouded in true loves kiss. Unnatural. Filthy. Sickenin- and that's the moment Granny decides to send her 10 inch wad up Cora's regal ass.

The distraction of her thoughts has Cora gasping out a loud before she can stop herself. The intensity of the invasion almost too much to bear as she tries to wiggle her bottom free. But Granny is not budging as she grabs Cora by the top of her hair pulling her up right. "Relax your Majesty, or my filthy fake dick is going to tear you insides to shreds." As she says this Granny begins to tug and push upon the dildo, twisting it occasionally to remind Cora of the tight sensitive ring of her anus. She knows that this will make the other woman scream soon enough. It's not long until she's working the toy in and out of Cora at a constant pistoning rate. She can hear the woman grunt and moan in time with her thrusts. But its not good enough. She needs to shame her, she thinks, as she feels the woman's insides grab at the toy occasionally.

"Just look at you. No better than a common serving wench. If I had to stop fucking you right now you'd probably start crying you're so wanton. Why, you pussy is making a mess and I haven't even touched it. You're such a whore Cora. Queen of Hearts my ass. You've probably tried to fuck hundreds of men in the past and never come close to this kind of fucking. Tell me, Cora. Tell me you desperately used slut, how many hearts did you steal in you attempt to get a penis to do what my hands and toys have done repeatedly for the past year?" The grunts are animalistic during Granny's fervent ty raid and she's finally rewarded with a grunt and scream of a dis-jointed "FU-CK YOU!" As Cora's body spasms spinning her around the room.

"That's my common bitch." Granny says as she slaps Cora on the ass. Tugging and pulling on the dick to stop the woman from spinning any longer. "Now, are you ready for your surprise?" Cora seems shattered, "You always..." She begins, and then spits out a wad of blood, she'd obviously strained herself attempting not to react to Granny's ministrations. 

"Listen to me you senile old half-bred bitch I will not beg you-" but before she can continue Granny has placed a ball gag in her mouth, she knows that once the evil bitch starts ranting she won't stop. But she will beg- eventually.

"You're lucky I don't shove the filthy toy I just used in your ass into your mouth right now for being so disrespectful." Granny says all this while taking off her shirt, as Cora watches wide-eyed. Granny's bosom is ample, her cherry coloured nipples pierced invitingly at the ends. Granny has been fucking Cora long enough to know that the woman is one fucked up bitch. With some serious mommy-daughter issues. And this technique makes the woman putty in her hands. It's explicit therapy, or that's what Granny likes to think of it as. 

She cranks the women a little higher, using added horizontal chains to make the woman's torso vertical. If she had to lower Cora to her knees on the floor in her current position she would be in the perfect position to eat Granny out. Unfortunately Cora is a biter. Mean bitch. So instead Granny lowers Cora until her eyes are on the same level as Granny's breasts, she can see the slut hasn't taken her eye's off them. Granny doesn't say anything as she moves a whisper away from Cora's face. She can actually see the woman warring with herself as Granny cups her own breasts squeezing and pulling at her nipples before massaging them. As Cora gets lost in the action, Granny moves forward, pressing Cora's face to the space between her breasts. She allows Cora to nuzzle and moan without comment. The woman is putty when it comes to breasts. Granny pulls back tracing nipples over Cora's face, rubbing them next to her gagged mouth, where the drool is being to ooze. 

Then Granny has once again forced Cora's face against her bosom. But this time when Cora nuzzles she is not given respite. Granny uses this nuturing act as one of suffocation. Bringing Cora to the edge of passing out before allowing her to breathe again. She uses the riding crop to hit Cora's pussy without moving position. 

"Are you ready to beg yet? You filthy whore. Are you? If you weren't such a biting bitch I'd let to suck and lick my nipples Cora. Perhaps I should show you exactly what I'd love for you to do to my breasts. Perhaps that will get you begging hmmm?" 

She removes the gag from Cora's mouth who splutters in an attempt to regain her breath. Then Granny is cranking her upwards, now Granny's face grins up at her from her cleavage, still swelling forth from the ropes that bind them. "Well, if they aren't happy to see me then I just don't know." She says flippantly flicking a nipple happily. Cora barely groans out a "Eugennnniaa." To which Granny openly grins "Ah. Feeling a wee bit sensitive. Well then, I know you've always loved my breasts, dear," she snarks, "but we've never really played with yours have we?" This time she knows the response will come: "No, Eugenia, we haven't." "Very good. Well then because you answered like the good little slut, and because its full-moon and I'm feeling frisky, I will give you a choice. I can cut the bonds on your breasts or I can leave them on, but I either way you will be very vocal from now on or I will not touch you for a week. And I will have your daughter magic away your ability to pleasure yourself in anyway. Won't that be embarrassing, get me?" 

"Regina wouldn't dare-" 

"Yes, she would. Especially if she saw how your cunt was currently overflowing with your wet wantonness. Do you think if she came in here that she would taste you Cora? What would your little girl do? Dip two fingers inside you and then lick them off. Or would she dive in head first. Would you coo 'good girl' at her until she made you cum, her tongue working frantically inside of you?" 

She has to grip Cora's face to make her look at her. "I just saw your pussy clench at the idea. Your clit is practically thrumming. You may act like a regal bitch, but the truth is your a miller's wife with an unhealthy desire for your own daughter. You probably used her like I'm using you. You sick bitch." And then it comes: "Please." A breath. "Please Eugenia. Touch me. Ropes or no ropes. I need... Please." And then Granny has a nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting- its full and taunt and she can almost feel Cora's ache as she attempts to fill her mouth with the woman's breast. Her other hand is positioned on the other full breast beside her. Squeezing at its hot, swollen state, the nipple is hard pebble unwilling to be massaged into submission. Much like the bitch it belongs to.

Granny let's the first breast go with an audible pop. Taking the other into her mouth. Listening to Cora babble incoherently above her hips thrusting at thin air. Granny decides then that its time. "Do you want me to touch you Cora? Do you want my fingers in yours pussy?" 

The response is instant. "Yes. Please Eugenia. Anything. Anything. Please." 

 

"How many Cora?" She askes, placing one inside of the woman, giving it a circular twirl. "More!" Granny smirks, sending a second one inside, this time thrusting in and out in short strokes. "More?" Cora nods. So Granny stops moving altogether.

"Yesssss. Pleeeeaaaase! More! More! Don't stop!!" At this Granny adds two more fingers. Wiggling, thrusting and twisting her fingers has Cora bucking against her. And then she once again stops. Cora gaps down at her, dazed. "Why did you? Don't stop Eugenia!?!" Granny looks at her like the cat that's swallowed the cream. "Do not move until I tell you to Cora, or you will hurt yourself." And then a thumb is slid into place. Cora's hips are uncontrollable as they roll attempting to adjust to this new sensation of being so dramatically filled. She's panting as she looks down at Granny where her arm is thrust forward wrist barely visible over the top of her breasts. "Good little slut. So very eager" Granny coos as she closes the hand inside of Cora into a fist. Muscular arms straining at the pressure squeezing at her hand presently. "I can imagine that you've never been fisted Cora. So I am delighted to be your first. Surprise." She says eye's glinting as she starts to twist her hand ever so slightly, flexing her fingers as if to open her hand. She knows Cora won't last long, not the way her inner cunt muscles are fluttering. "What the fuck-" Cora begin's to ask before she groans loud and long to Granny's ministrations. Now Granny has worked up as nice and small pistoning motion as she fucks Cora senseless. "You're my bitch now Cora. Say it. Say it NOW!"

"I-I-I'm you're bitch Eugenia!! I'm your nasty slut of a bitch! Fuck me! Oh! Fuck Me! Please fuck your bitch! Make me cum!"

She knows that a little clit stimulation will send the woman over the edge and so with her free hand grabs a bullet vibrator from her back pocket. Places the cool object on Cora's engorged clit and takes a nipple into her mouth to bite as she switches the device on. The sound is deafening when Cora's orgasm explodes, and Granny is sure everyone upstairs above them will have heard. Her fist is gripped in place by Cora's responsive pussy, she can feel the woman's fresh release of arousal flow around her hand. 

She keeps her hand still, drops the bullet vib. Placing a small to kiss to the passed out woman's collar bone. Goddamn her if she hasn't fallen for the most fucked up woman across three known worlds. When she can pull her hand free, she usage the drenched hand to slap Cora awake, smearing the spent woman's juices over her mouth as she kisses her. "See you tomorrow, my slutty bitch." Before releasing the handle to drop Cora into a messy pile on the floor. "The guards will be in shortly to release you from the rest of your bonds." And so she leaves her there. 

And Cora ignores the pang in her chest as the door closes on Eugenia Lucas. "Until tomorrow." She whispers. In the mean time she will remind herself that Eugenia Lucas is her punishment. Not her pleasure. That she is a half-bred dog fucker and a woman to boot. She will not think about her breasts or her nipple piercings. She will not think about what her pussy must look like or how she might taste. Nor will she relive what has happened here tonight or any other night. She is Cora Mills. Queen of Hearts. So why does she feel like hers has finally been ripped from her chest and placed into the keeping of Granny fucking Lucas. And then the guards are back. Until tomorrow, indeed.

Fin


End file.
